In Passing
by maddnesswithin
Summary: Sirius and James always have a good time teasing their favorite Slytherins. But does showing off pay off? Slight SiriusRemus Oneshot.


**Authors Note**: This was written by me and a friend of mine, we really had a plot bunny itching for awhile and here it is! Though a bit short, we quite enjoyed writing it. This is a very light Paring of Sirius & Remus. So if you aren't into it, bye?

As the transfiguration room door opened, students file out into the spacious hall way. Busy chatter mixed with laughter of a prank well done. Small groups formed as they retold the events that happened in class. The only one that wasn't smiling was a skinny boy with shoulder-length greasy black hair. He was livid, quickly escaping the crowd to the great hall. The last two to come out was two boys roaring with laughter.

"That was brilliant Padfoot!" James wraps a friendly arm around Sirius' neck. "Trying to transfigure Snivillus into a bunny was pure genius!"

"Yeah, too bad it didn't work like I had thought, though I managed to put in an impressive set of buck teeth. But when you dyed his fur pink it was the final touch to a perfect transfiguration class and we only got off with a week worth of detention..." Sirius trailed off as he realized that James had been staring at a passing pretty redhead.

"...Just go, Prongs."

James grinned distractedly and scampered off without another word.

Headed towards the Quidditch field for his hour of free time, Sirius had almost passed the Great Hall when a small group of giggling 5th year girls bumrushed him.

"Oh Sirius! We just heard what you did to Snape, that was great!" One of the more enthusiastic girls exclaimed, practically throwing herself at Sirius.

Throwing a carelessly elegant shrug but enjoying the attention, he allowed the girls to simper a little while longer about his accomplishments in class before a ruckus beyond their line of sight carried them away. However, appearing directly behind them, a slender boy with auburn hair and a harried expression stopped short of running into him in his haste.

"Well, hello there, Moony," Sirius said amiably.

"Sirius! What have you been doing!"

He attempted to look as innocent as possible. From the pained grimace on Remus Lupin's face, he knew he had failed utterly. "Ah, the usual. You know, winning the heart of Professor McGonagall, impressing the girls with my manly prowess, tormenting my favorite Slytherins..." He waved his hand airily, gaining a far-away dreamy look in his eyes.

Looking about ready to snort at the mention of "prowess," Remus started with a jerk at "Slytherin."

"Stop right there. I saw Snape just now in the Great Hall and he seemed absolutely hopping with rage." He paused for a moment as Sirius snickered, a huge silly grin plastered on his face. "...what did you do, Sirius? He only looks that way after you and Prongs get through with him."

"Funny you should mention 'hopping,' Moony," Sirius said cheerfully. "It's a pity you don't have transfiguration with us this year. Extra study sessions in the library have an unfortunate side effect of never learning how to properly tame a raging pink bunny."

Remus stared blankly. "What - "

From across the hall came an outraged cry. "DAMN YOU, POTTER! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

The boys, along with the rest of the students around them, waited patiently for the inevitable follow-up return-volley. It was short in coming.

"Aww, Evans! C'mon, just one date! I promise you'll like it!"

Amid the break-out chuckles, Remus turned his attention back to Sirius, who was propped up against the wall. Meeting his lazy grin, Remus had the distinct impression that his friend was unconsciously seeking approval for his actions. Akin to a guilty dog looking towards his master, Sirius ducked his dark head and cocked it to the side suggestively.

"Admit it, Moony. You know you fancy seeing old Snivelly being put through the paces." He crossed his arms in front of his Gryffindor robes.

Sputtering, Remus took on a distinctly cross demeanor. "I do _not_! You get in enough trouble as it is without having me around to bail you out. Being a prefect is hard work - not to mention James doing his share of playtime hexes."

Sirius snorted. "You lecture too much, Moony. If you're not careful, you'll end up sounding like my mother."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a warning."

"After all," Sirius murmured, leaning far closer than necessary to be heard over the rush of students, "all work and no play makes Moony a werewolf in no time."

"And a grumpy one at that," Remus added for effect, watching his housemate carefully out of the corner of his eye. "Just don't let this get out of hand. I don't want to have to hold your hand forever, you know."

At this, Sirius broke into a wide, wolfish grin."No," he said, brushing his fingers along the fringe of Remus' robe collar. "We wouldn't want that at all."

Straightening suddenly, he broke contact and backed a step away. Remus, eyes round and startled, took a couple of quick breaths. His hand jammed into his pocket for his trusty book, which he pulled out and clutched to his chest as if a lifeline to sanity. Sirius glanced down at the tome, unconcerned, then met his gaze. For all the world, it seemed in that instant they experienced an understanding that transcended words - just as quickly it was broken as a hand roughly clapped Remus on the back, sending the heavy book tumbling from his arms.

"Ach - sorry there, Moony." James, freshly departed from yet another round of rejection from Lily Evans, ran a hand through his already tousled hair and further rumpled it. He appeared faintly put-out but mustered an impish smirk nonetheless. "So what are you two plotting about without me?"

Sirius, handing Remus his dropped book, gave a mirroring sportive expression. "We were putting on a wager to see how long it will take before Evans hexes you into oblivion. Looks like we both lost... for now."

James' face turned ominously dark. "Right, then. I'm off to quidditch. You're welcome to watch in the stands with the rest of my fans."

Both boys turned away before James could see their barely disguised amusement. Passing the Great Hall, they spotted a familiar-looking scowl leaving the doorway. James, in a rare mood, didn't seem to care if Snape passed them right by. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed up for a bit of fun.

"Hey, Snivelly!" he shouted.

Snape, upon hearing his name, jerked violently around.

"You should really get that checked, Snivelly. Bad for the nerves, you know." Giving him a cocky grin, teeth bared, Sirius followed James and Remus into the sunlit courtyard and headed towards the quidditch field in the golden afternoon.


End file.
